Autobús de las ocho
by Lady Dragneel
Summary: Qué el era un futuro médico y ella una alcohólica vagabunda. No la conoce pero le gustaría hacerlo. Qué el rehuía de los problemas y ella era un desastre. Qué de alguna forma la llegó a querer, a la chica que conoció mientras esperaba en el autobús de las ocho. Au. "Este oneshot participa en el Reto: Primer encuentro/Impresión del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos".


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y este One-shot participa en el reto: "Mi primer Encuentro/Impresión" del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

 ** _Autobús de las ocho..._**

 _ **I.**_

No era la primera vez que se encontraba a esa chica, de hecho, la veía muy seguido.

Pero si recuerda cuando fue la primera vez que la vio.

Aquella tarde se le había hecho tarde en el trabajo después de la universidad y ahora corría como desesperado a la parada del bus, si tenía con suerte tomaría el de las ocho y llegaría a su casa a las nueve y podría comenzar a hacer sus tareas con buen tiempo.

Llegó exaltado, exactamente a las 7:45 pm a tiempo para tomar su transporte. No había nadie a su alrededor o eso pensó.

-Buen trabajo chico. Salvado-le dijó aquella voz femenina que se oía pastosa.

Giró su mirada hacia aquella chica que lo llamaba. Estaba sentada en el piso con las piernas cruzadas y una enorme botella de licor en la mano. Usaba pantalón corto y un top azul que apenas y le cubría nada, su cabello estaba enmarañado y tenía los ojos rojos.

 _Esta chica es un desastre…_

Entonces pensó.

-Yo soy Cana Alberona ¿Y tú eres?

Le miró con una ceja enarcada, no sabía que contestar exactamente y luego se sintió ridículo ¿Cómo no podía contestar a algo tan simple? Lugo entendió.

Simplemente no quería decirle su nombre a aquella chica borracha ya que su simple presencia le desagradaba.

Negó lentamente.

-Ya veo, no confías en extraños. Bien, no te preocupes, la próxima vez será.

Le dedicó una sonrisa y vio su blanca dentadura. Admitió que se veía lenta…Sacudió la cabeza ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Esa chica era una loca ebria que había hecho de su vida un desastre!

El autobús llegó.

-Creo que debes irte, que te vaya bien.

Se despidió, él hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se subió al transporte sin decir más, se sentó del lado de la ventana y la observó de nuevo antes de que arrancaran. Ella al notarle se despidió de felizmente con las manos de nuevo.

No la volvió a ver e un buen rato, sin embargo, cada que llegaba a la parada para tomar el autobús de las 7:30, observaba con curiosidad el lugar dónde ella estaba sentada cuando tomó sin querer el autobús de las ocho. También se sentó en el mismo asiento dónde la vio despedirlo.

 _A pesar de que esa chica era un desastre._

 _ **II**_

La segunda vez que se la encontró fue dos meses después cuando cubrió una hora extra en su trabajo después de la universidad. No esperaba verla ahí porque no se había parecido en esos meses así que creyó que era una vagabunda alcohólica que nunca se quedaba en un lugar fijo.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando ella lo llamó.

-¿De nuevo el autobús de las ocho, chico? Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿No crees?-le saludó.

Tenía el mismo aspecto y ropa que la vez pasada.

Subió los hombros con indiferencia.

-Aún no has dicho nada… ¿Eres mudo o algo así?-el negó-Ya veo, entonces solo eres alguien de pocas palabras.

Hubo un largo silencio, incómodo para ella, gratificante para él.

-¿Y vas a decirme tu nombre? Yo soy Cana Alberona-repitió alegre.

Esa vez tampoco le dijo su nombre, se quedó callado mirándola un buen rato y el camión llegó de nuevo. Se subió sin decir más.

 _ **III**_

La tercera ocurrió por curiosidad y fue la primera vez que él se dignó a hablar con ella. Una semana después, se quedó solo un poco más tarde y notó algo que le causo curiosidad:

En el autobús de las 7:30, que era el que él tomaba, había muchas personas esperando abordar, sin embargo, en el autobús de las ocho la estación se vaciaba por completo.

Después de esperar un rato, ella llegó caminando a un ritmo lento con su botella recién abierta en la mano.

-Me ganaste esta vez, Señor Misterio-se acercó a él y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

… _Y es que aparte de ser alcohólica, vagabunda y un desastre de mujer, era completamente descarada…_

No hizo nada al respecto, solo sabía que debajo de toda esa repulsión, sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estómago y pasando por alto el desagradable olor de alguien tomado, percibió un rico aroma natural de almendras.

-¿Señor Misterio?-le preguntó él.

-Vaya, hasta que al fin te decides a hablar. No entendía porque no querías si tienes linda voz.

-¿Señor Misterio?-repitió otra vez.

-Sí, bueno, siempre usas esa extraña mascara en tu rostro y sujetas tu cabello con un pañuelo, apenas y veo tus ojos y ni si quiera sé tu nombre.-se explicó.

-Tiendo a ser muy enfermizo, por eso me cubro y mi nombre no es algo que me guste decir.

-¿Por qué es feo? O ¿Por qué somos desconocidos?

-Por la segunda-contestó.

Esta vez tampoco le dijo su nombre. Solo se subió al transporte, se sentó en el lugar de siempre y cuando comenzó a moverse, ella lo despidió como siempre.

El nombre de él aún era un misterio para Cana, igual que todo él. Por eso había decidido darle el sobre nombre de Señor Misterio, porque lo describía perfectamente.

Y curiosamente la vez que descubrió su nombre, ni si quiera se lo dijo él. De hecho, se enteró por accidente.

 _ **IV**_

El cuarto encuentro fue cuando ella supo su nombre y como ya habíamos dicho, fue un accidente.

Los hechos pasaron casi medio año después. Él llevaba seis meses sin verla y para ser sinceros no le importaba mucho.

Ella, por su parte, lo veía casi a diario, aunque solo lo hacía de lejos porque por buena o mala fortuna cuando ella llegaba el abordaba el autobús y se iba.

Pasó que, ahora el chico tenía 23 años y estaba a punto de terminar su carrera en medicina general y recién había imprimido su tesis, en la cual había trabajado el medio año que llevaba sin verla.

El punto es, que ese día estuvo muy distraído y al subir al transporte olvido su portafolio en la parada y no o notó hasta llegar a casa donde casi le da un infarto cuando se dio cuenta y no podía reimprimirla porque estaba en la memoria USB que precisamente también estaba en el portafolio.

Y al día siguiente corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la estación más temprano de lo que habituaba y al no ver su portafolio, casi llora.

Se sentó en el banco y no subió al autobús de las 7:30, si no, que solo se quedó quieto llorando su pena en silencio.

-¿Por qué esa cara Mystogan?-reconoció de inmediato aquella voz.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?-preguntó.

Ella le mostro con un rostro triunfal lo que escondía detrás de su espalda. El portafolio de Mystogan.

-¡Ay por Dios! ¡Cana!

Esa fue la primera vez que él uso su nombre también. La alegría que lo inundó fue tal que no pudo evitarlo y está vez el descarado fue él porque la estrujó en un sorpresivo abrazo, intentando por todos los medios percibir su dulce aroma almendrado debajo de todo ese alcohol.

-¡La tesis!-gritó y tomó su portafolio. Se sentó y la comenzó a buscar desesperadamente.

-Descuida, todo está ahí-le guiño un ojo. Él le sonrió pero ella no lo notó, claro, porque aún tenía la máscara.

-Gracias, al fin podré titularme-suspiró aliviado-si hay algo que pueda hacer para pagarte…Lo que sea…

-Bueno ¿Por qué no me dejas ver tu rostro?

 _Y entonces ella volvió a ser la descarada._

-No creo que eso sea posible.

-¿Ves? Eres un mentiroso. En fin, entonces ¿Por qué no me concede el honor de conocerlo Señor Misterioso?

-¿Conocerme?-enarcó la ceja.

-La vez que te pregunté porque no me decías tu nombre me dijiste que porque éramos desconocidos. Entonces, como me enteré de tu nombre sin querer pensé que no estarías de acuerdo asi que ¿Por qué no nos conocemos para que sea justo?

Claro que a él, eso le pareció una tontería porque la vez que le preguntó eso…

… _Él respondió aquello porque ella solo le había dado dos opciones, se dio a escoger y cómo la primera opción le era ridícula no tuvo más opción que decirle lo de los desconocidos…_

O bueno, así lo interpretó él.

Sin embargo, ahora también tomó en cuenta que ella era una vagabunda alcohólica y lo más probable fuere que no tuera una educación más allá de la primaria pero…

… _Ella no era una mala persona después de todo. Así que ¿Por qué no?..._

-De acuerdo-dijo y entonces ella le volvió a sonreír con dulzura.

-Excelente. Mañana a las 7:30 en frente del Autobús ¿Está bien?

-Bien.

Entonces la admiró con detenimiento.

 _Fue cuando notó que ella estaba casi de su tamaño, una chica alta, de lindo rostro y buen cuerpo, con piel de canela y una agradable aroma natural de almendras._

 _Definitivamente esa chica estaba desperdiciando su vida y todas las dotes con los que había nacido._

Sin embargo, a Mystogan ya poco le importaba porque Cana Alberona comenzaba a agradarle más de lo necesario.

 _ **V**_

La quinta vez se vieron, fue al día siguiente y fue planeado.

Debía admitirlo, todo el día después de entregar su tesis y también durante el trabajo pensaba seriamente en dejar plantada a la chica porque por alguna extraña razón ella lo ponía nervioso. Empero ahora se arrepiente de haber pensado en aquello porque nota cierta emoción, lo cual es raro en él, por llegar a su encuentro.

Estaba a punto de firmar su pase de salida cuando su encargado de departamento lo llamó.

-Sé que tu turno ya ha acabado, pero quiero que te quedes una hora más ya que tu relevo llamó para avisar que llegaría tarde.

-¿Y tiene que ser precisamente hoy? Tengo algo que hacer…

-Imposible, te pagaremos la hora y solo puedes ser tú porque eres el más fiable claro.

Pero él sabía que era mentira, no porque dudará de su honradez, si no, porque si había algo que sabía perfectamente es que él no le agradaba a su jefe a saber por cual razón.

Mentira también.

Sí lo sabía.

Siempre había sido un muchacho callado que normalmente rehuía de los problemas, pero tenía un gran sentido de la moral y cuando su tramposo jefe hacía cualquier tipo de jugarreta para pagarles menos a sus empleados y quedarse el con la diferencia…Tenía la mala costumbre de abiar a sus supervisores.

Entonces por eso, por eso es que ahora que necesita a alguien para explotarlo él sin duda era la primera opción y se preguntó si tenía que joderlo precisamente ese día que tenía una especie de cita con una alcohólica vagabunda.

Cuando salió comenzó a correr como loco hacia la parada. Tardó menos de lo que siempre tardaba, pero en ese momento sentía que sus piernas pesaban el doble de su masa corporal que por ser bastante alto, no era poco.

Y mientras corría se preguntaba porque corría. Aunque pareciera una paradoja, en realidad no lo era, ya que lo que habitaba en su mente era tratar de encontrar la razón por la cual se apresuraba si dadas las circunstancias y la hora lo más probable es que Cana ya se hubiera ido.

Pero realmente le importaba cuidar la imagen que tenía la chica de él a pesar de que él era un futuro médico y ella una vagabunda alcohólica.

Le importaba, de verás que sí.

Y no lo admitía, pero también tenía un profundo anhelo por verla. Esa era precisamente la razón por la que seguía corriendo, porque aún quería tener la esperanza de que cuando él llegará ella estuviera ahí, esperándolo solo a él.

Y aunque hubiera pocas probabilidades, como pensaba, la verdad es que no estaba de todo equivocado.

Finalmente llegó, ahí estaba, recostada en la parada dormida. Se quitó su sacó y se lo colocó encima. Luego le acarició la mejilla con premura.

-Lo siento-susurró.

Ella despertó un segundo y sujeto su muñeca.

-Llegas tarde Señor Misterio. Es usted muy cruel.

-Cana…Quiero verte…

-Te quiero…

Susurró ella y él abrió los ojos con sorpresa y todo dentro de él se movió muy suavemente.

La verdad es que él también la quería, aunque no sabía bien de qué forma, le había tomado un gran y profundo cariño…

… _A la chica que conoció mientras esperaba el autobús de las ocho…_

 _ **Ambiente: Autobús.**_

 **Nota final: La primera impresión de Mystogan y lo que opina de Cana se muestra en cursivas.**

 **Bien, trabajé duro y logre entregarlo, la verdad es que tengo buenas expectativas de este fic y cuando acabe el concurso voy a hacerle una segunda parte.**

 **Tomé inspiración del fic que me regaló Cattiva Ragazza porque lo amé y quería un buen resultado. Espero que no le importe pero es que en serio, adoré ese fic y me fue imposible no hacerlo con una estructura similar. En fin, me voy a terminar los drabbles de otro reto.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
